310 Last Call
by KateB-fan
Summary: El equipo completo termina tomando scotch en el "Old Haunt"... a pesar del alcohol, Castle y Kate tienen una conversación... espero que les guste! Otro de mis episodios favoritos!


**310 Last Call**

Sentados en una mesa del Old Haunt, Kate, y sus compañeros, reían mientras terminaban la botella del Scotch más antiguo que se les hubiera ocurrido probar.

Castle conversaba con Brian detrás de la barra y miraba de lejos el intercambio. De pronto sus ojos se focalizaron en Kate, que recibió una llamada. La vio retirarse del grupo, que se levantó y la saludó con la mano, luego a él y se retiraron del lugar, hablando en voz alta, un poco afectados por el alcohol.

Brian advirtió la mirada de Castle y sonrió.

-Es linda…- dijo solamente y Castle ni siquiera se tomó el trabajo de mirarlo, la siguió observando a ella.

-Es increíble…- le dijo él paseando sus ojos por ella, secretamente acariciándola con su mirada.

-Sr. Castle…- dijo Brian y aclaró su garganta.

-Llámame Rick… hay una sola persona que me llama Castle y no me hace sentir incómodo…- le dijo aún sin mirarlo.

-Rick… de verdad lamento haberla… quiero decir… no pude evitar mirarla, el otro día… pero quiero que sepa que…

-Está bien, Brian… se lo que se siente…- dijo sonriendo y observando como ella seguía enfrascada en su conversación telefónica.

-Cuánto tiempo hace que están juntos?- le dijo Brian con curiosidad.

-Juntos?- dijo y lo miró con sorpresa- este es mi tercer año trabajando con ella…

-Trabajando?- dijo Brian y fue su turno de sorprenderse.

-Si… ella está en pareja… pero no conmigo…- dijo Castle con seriedad y volvió a mirarla.

-Ah…- dijo Brian por lo bajo, queriendo morirse en ese instante.

Kate cortó la comunicación y suspiró con preocupación. El gesto no pasó inadvertido para él, que salió de atrás de la barra y se acercó a ella.

-Todo bien?- dijo quizás demasiado cerca de ella.

-Si… - dijo ella y miró hacia el suelo, realmente odiaba sentirse vulnerable delante de él, no podía contarle que a Josh no le había gustado saber que no volvería hasta tarde porque estaba tomando tragos con sus amigos, incluyendo Castle.

-Nos sentamos? Todavía queda un poco de Scotch…- le dijo empujándola suavemente por la espalda.

-Qué pasó con todos?- preguntó ella mientras retomaba su lugar en la mesa y él se sentaba a su lado.

-No tengo idea… quizás los afectó el alcohol- sonrió él.

-Bueno… creo que me tomaré uno más y volveré a casa…

-Era Josh?- preguntó él sin pensarlo.

-Si… justo hoy no está de guardia… y…- dijo y se interrumpió.

-Te quiere con él…- dijo él y miró hacia abajo, con tristeza- créeme… lo entiendo… yo querría lo mismo- dijo y levantó la vista, otra vez mirándola a los ojos.

Kate abrió la boca, pero la intensidad de la mirada de él, no la dejó hablar.

-Qué haces aquí, entonces?- siguió hablando él.

-Solo… quería tomarme un trago con un amigo…- dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

-Un amigo?- dijo y miró hacia los costados, buscando a la persona a quien ella ser refería.

-Un compañero…- dijo ella con tristeza, él ponía distancia otra vez.

-Ese soy yo… -dijo y sonrió, como si nada hubiera pasado y le sirvió un poco de licor en su vaso.

-Castle…- le dijo y cuando él la miró, ella deslizó su mano por sobre la mesa y tomó la de él con ternura- de verdad te agradezco el esfuerzo que haces…

-Yo no hago ningún esfuerzo… - dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza como si no comprendiera- a mi me alcanza con esto… estar aquí… de vez en cuando… compartiendo contigo… mirarnos a los ojos… tomarnos las manos… hablar… Kate… a veces de verdad siento que no entiendes nada…- le dijo con algo de desilusión en la voz.

-Yo si entiendo, y tú, Castle?…- le dijo ella y apretó su mano- me confesaste que me amas… como puedes soportar que te diga que me voy con otro tipo?- le dijo con curiosidad… o era morbosidad?

-De la misma manera que tú puedes soportar estar con otro tipo… cuando en realidad quieres estar conmigo…- le dijo él y alzó la ceja. Tenía razón...- Kate… - dijo y cubrió las manos reunidas con su otra mano- haberte conocido es una de las cosas más maravillosas que me ha pasado… culpemos al destino, si quieres… aunque yo creo que tú tienes algo de responsabilidad, pero resulta que no podemos estar juntos… entonces tengo que elegir entre perderte y tenerte como sea… cuál sería tu elección?

-Yo me hubiera ido…- dijo ella por lo bajo.

-Quieres que me vaya?- le dijo buscando su mirada.

-No…- le dijo ella con honestidad.

-Por eso estoy aquí… porque no quiero perderte y porque se que no quieres que me vaya…- le sonrió.

-Pero…

-Lo único que te pido es que no me lastimes… - le dijo acomodándole un cabello detrás de la oreja y acariciándola en el proceso.

-Yo no quiero lastimarte…- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo haces con tus idas y vueltas… eso es lo que más me cuesta afrontar… yo puedo hacerme a la idea… soñar contigo… acariciarte en mis fantasías… decirte todo lo que quiero mientras pienso en ti… pero lo que más me cuesta es recuperarme de la desilusión cada vez que siento que damos un paso hacia adelante y después, retrocedemos tres…

-Rick… - dijo y cerró los ojos, se moría de ganas de besarlo, pero sabía que lo lastimaría- no voy a lastimarte… lo prometo… pero a veces me confundo… esa conexión que tenemos… esas miradas… la forma en que nos complementamos…

-El flirteo es natural entre nosotros… y no me desagrada…- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo, pero supongo que podemos ser amigos platónicos y jugar un poco, sin pasarnos de la raya…

-Pasarnos de la raya?- dijo ella abriendo los ojos sin comprender.

-Terminar en la cama…- le dijo él arqueando la ceja.

-Ah… si…- dijo y miró hacia abajo, avergonzada.

-Yo se lo que es estar contigo… así que puedo fantasear todo lo que quiera… pero sin ser tu amante… no quiero eso para nosotros…

-Nosotros?- le dijo ella recordando que él le había dicho que no existía un nosotros.

-Nuestra relación… lo que sea que tengamos…

Kate sonrió un poco…

-Rick… quiero estar en paz contigo… - le dijo y sonrió.

-Brindemos por eso… - dijo y levantó el vaso.

Chocaron los vasos y él apretó su mano con ternura.

-Como me equivoqué contigo, Castle…- dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Por qué?- preguntó él sin comprender.

-Pensé que serías un pesado molestando en mi trabajo… y la verdad es que me hace muy bien tenerte…- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Oh… no me guiñe el ojo así, detective… no soy mas que un pobre hombre avasallado por su belleza…- teatralizó él y ella rió.

-Me llevas?- le dijo ella y alzó la ceja, rogando que él asintiera.

-Con gusto…- dijo y se levantaron, él tomó su abrigo y la ayudó a ponérselo.

Caminaron juntos por la calle, hombro contra hombro, como tantas veces… se sentían más cómodos sin hablar, esa era la realidad.

Se subieron al auto de él y continuaron en silencio durante todo el viaje. Al llegar, ella se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla, él suspiró y cerró los ojos. Ella se mantuvo cerca, deseando que él sucumbiera y la besara.

Castle abrió los ojos y la miró de cerca. Ella inclinó suavemente la cabeza, tentativamente buscando sus labios. Él quería dejarse llevar, pero no pudo.

-Kate…- dijo cuando ella estaba a punto de besarlo- seré yo el que te bese, si alguna vez me decido a hacerlo…- la declaración tomó por sorpresa a Kate, que se separó un poco y lo miró a los ojos.

-Lo siento… - dijo ella y sintió que se sonrojaba.

-Yo lo siento… créeme…- dijo y levantó su mano y se la llevó a los labios, besándola con ternura- no me pidas más… por favor…- dijo y ella asintió, retirando su mano de él.

Kate lo miró una vez más y se bajó del auto. Mientras esperaba el ascensor, cerró los ojos y trató de inventar una excusa, sabía que no podía echar a Josh… pero aunque sea, no quería dormir abrazada a él… no esa noche…


End file.
